


【锤基】死刑犯

by huaaa



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 囚禁/双性/药物/道具/高H/pwp
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huaaa/pseuds/huaaa
Summary: 接复联1剧情，loki作为犯人被带回Asgard接受审判，由于作恶多端（？）而被判处死刑缓期。loki原本觉得这样死掉虽然不大光彩但也差不多能够接受，直到他的兄长面色不善地走进来盘问他戏耍自己的理由，最后甚至给他下了药，强行睡了他，直把邪神操得怀疑人生，哭着和哥哥道歉。pwp，ooc慎，为爽而生。





	【锤基】死刑犯

　　《死刑犯》

　　文/沈常桦

　　warning：锤基/双性基黑化锤/药物/捆绑/羞耻/微sm/电流/木马

　　“hey，brother，surprise~”

　　thor进来时正是Asgard的深夜，这不是普通的监//狱，这是一所水牢。犯人将忍受水与黑暗的折磨，或因疲倦而倒入水中溺//毙，或等待一个月后干脆彻底的车//裂//死//刑。Asgard已经几千年没有人被处以如此痛苦残忍的刑//罚了——而loki，Asgard的二王子——或者说曾经的二王子，因私通敌方，以神力屠//杀中庭平民，背叛Asgard，伤害大王子等数十个罪//名而成了千百年来的第一人。这种单人牢房只有顶上开了一个小小的窗户，是施了魔法的，只有月光可以穿透。不算强烈的光透过窗户，洒在水面上，波光粼粼的，死//刑//犯的脸在晦明交集处有些不大清晰。

　　但当然，即使没有了神格，没有了地位，loki仍然是loki，他总是有办法让自己像一个高贵又优雅的王。此刻他虽然站在水中，水位线已经到了腰部，却依旧立得笔直；他双手负在身后，表情高深莫测又冷静自持，微微上扬的嘴角勾勒出一种诡异的美感。thor面无表情地走进来锁上门，特质的门在关闭时发出轻微的“嗤”的一声。loki下意识给激得腿肚子一紧，他总是觉得thor如今锁上门来是要想办法折//辱他。

　　“水牢的感觉怎么样？”thor打了个响指，从loki身后的水中浮起一架床铺来，并且贴心地用魔法罩保护住了床垫和被子不被水打湿。loki侧头瞟了一眼，看见魔法罩上微微闪动的电流，迟疑了一下，还是有礼貌地退到一边去，斜倚在冰冷的石墙上，“唔，谢谢你关心我，不过我觉得很好，不需要床。”

　　thor拆下自己的外袍，看也不看地丢进了水中。瞧瞧——他的弟弟，他苦恋了几百年的人，如今站在水牢里成了死//刑//犯，宁愿受苦也不愿意接受他的好处！“你误会了我的本意，弟弟。我只是想告诉你这牢房里的水是特制的——如果你在里面待时间久了，可能下//半//身会完全废掉。”

　　loki眉梢轻轻一动，不置可否地抬起下颔，绿色的眼睛沉沉地盯住面前的金发男人。不得不承认thor此刻看上去有些不对劲——中庭的几趟旅途让愚蠢的哥哥变得陌生起来了。他试图读懂男人眼底的晦暗，最后对内里滔天的复杂情愫望而生畏。他下意识舔了舔上唇，慢吞吞道：“能得到Asgard正统国王的关心，我倍感荣幸。当然，一个霜——”说到这个字时，他顿了顿，随后若无其事地继续，“一个霜巨人可不敢随意乱躺雷神的床铺，如果玷污了您就寝之所自然是不好的。”

　　他的每个字都恰恰好戳在哥哥所有的怒点上。thor的拳头无意识攥紧了，他又想起来了那天在彩虹桥上，弟弟松开了手，魂牵梦绕的身形消失在了宇宙深处，只剩下轻飘飘的一句“为了你”盘旋在耳畔。他简直自责到发疯，午夜梦回时那双绿色的瞳孔甚至比Jane的更令他心脏绞痛。天知道当他再次看到活着的弟弟时浑身的血都要涌上脑门了。可是，可是——他却选择了与自己为敌，屠杀中庭人，最后是被以武力压制了才拎着脖子带回Asgard的。“我为我曾经对霜巨人的偏见道歉，”他的声音很沉，像一个字一个字砸在石头上，“loki，我更希望你的这句话只是在故意惹怒我。”

　　Mjolnir在thor的手里闪了闪，loki瞳孔轻轻一缩，垂下眼嗤笑：“故意？bro，你还不愿意面对现实吗？我，是个霜巨人，在Jotunheim出生的地位卑劣的霜巨人。well，我还欺骗了未来的神王大人，不是吗？”他的肩膀仍然线条硬朗，漂亮的脸裹挟着浓浓的讽刺感，“你如今就是来看我笑话，说些乱七八糟的事来嘲笑你的弟弟的？”

　　“my dear，”loki张开嘴，舌头在上颚抵了抵，眼里露出思考的神色，然后补充道，“或者你还有些更重要的废话要和我这个将死之人讨论讨论？”

　　“我的确有，”thor伸出手，Mjolnir直直地坠入水中，发出闷闷的声响，“你当初是故意要在我面前假死的？”

　　loki的脸色稍稍一顿，他没想到在这关头哥哥竟然最在意这件事。随后他想通了，嘴角笑意扩大，毫不畏惧地迎上那双蓝色的眼睛，语气里蕴含着刻意做作的惊讶：“my god，哥哥，如果你最想问我的是这句话的话——也许我现在就可以回答你，是的，”他轻松地说，笑容愈来愈愉悦，“看见你那么在乎我的傻傻的表情，真让我感到前所未有的舒适。怎样，眼泪白流了？的确是白流了——你为一个讨人厌的诡计之神和冰霜巨人流下眼泪过，这即将成为你一生的污……咳咳咳！！！”

　　他的哥哥依旧是这么暴躁。thor猛地上前几步，只手掐住loki纤细的脖颈，将他整个人狠狠压到墙上，嗓子里的火几乎要冒出来：“shut up！loki，你心里明明知道我没有这么想！我在乎你在乎得快疯了，你却把这一切当做一个恶作剧！好玩吗！？”

　　loki毫无反击之力。不用说他已经被剥夺了神格——就算没有，硬凭力量，他也不是thor的对手，在水牢中站了整整一宿的他身体已经开始发虚，因为窒息而大脑缺氧，轻松地被thor的动作牢牢扣在了墙壁上。他一只手下意识掐住thor伸出来的手试图扒开，另一只手悄无声息地背到身后去，将最后一把匕首轻轻抽了出来。这是他留的最后一手准备，至少要在死前拉个垫背的——不过thor显然不是那个垫背的。身为凡人，loki的每一个动作在他眼底都像慢镜头一般。他迅速打落了匕首，眼疾手快地卸了loki的半边胳膊。“你还是老样子——真的让人很好懂，”thor慢慢说，右手力道加重，随后从衣服里掏出一副手铐来，将loki的双手锁了起来。

　　被卸掉胳膊的刺痛瞬间席卷了死刑犯。loki痛得脸色发青，张了张嘴，什么话都没说出来。thor看着他慢慢软下去，整个人都几乎要浸入水中，才大发慈悲地将人拦腰抱了起来。“loki，”他贴着他的耳朵，一字一句地说，“你不要死不悔改，喔不——我不会让你死的，直到你悔改。”

　　loki给突如其来的热气惹得招架不住，他一面侧身躲着，一面冷笑着继续激怒他的哥哥，道：“thor，中庭的蝼蚁只教会了你这个？如何用文字语言苍白无力地威胁别人？”他话音未落，整个人就被摔进了床铺里，穿透魔法罩那一瞬间遭受的电流不大不小，他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，“真好笑，水牢里放了一个柔软舒适的床，你不会是想要在这里体会性爱吧？”

　　odin在上，loki这句话真的只是嘴毒而已。他迫不及待想看看哥哥因为这个低俗的玩笑而更加愤怒的模样，可惜对方没有。thor扯掉了弟弟的外衣领口，露出大片白皙细腻的胸膛来，然后不容反抗地俯身，不轻不重地咬了他的颈子，才道：“的确，我想在这里和你体会一下性爱。”

　　这个动作惹得霜巨人浑身一抖。他瞪大了眼睛，孔雀绿的瞳孔狠狠缩了缩。他意识到情况有些不妙，毕竟他的thor实在是受那群地球复仇者们的蛊惑太深，而他已经摸不准他的哥哥的变化了。loki下意识后退，thor顺势狠狠一拉，衣服“刷拉”一声被撕碎了，仅剩下黑色的底裤。“你疯了！”他的声音终于少有地带了些慌乱，“我是你弟弟，thor，你想干……”

　　“对，”thor扣住对方细长的双腿，一只手掐着loki的下巴，另一只手摩挲他的掌心，侧头咬上藏在黑发里的耳朵，伸出舌头舔舐耳廓。温热的唾液很快在空气中凉下来，陌生的刺激感直直地窜进死刑犯的脑袋里，“弟弟，”thor笑了一下，手上力气加重了，“我早就想干你了。你是我眼中Asgard最漂亮的男人，如果你真是我亲弟弟，也许我还可以再忍个几百年，——感谢你做过的那么多坏事儿，我现在可以少些心理负担了。”

　　他毫不拖泥带水地将二人的衣服除去，滚烫的躯体覆上霜巨人因为挑逗而已然起了反应的冰凉的身体，抚弄着半硬的性器，指腹的薄茧在马眼有些粗暴地磨蹭：“当然，如果你现在就为你不告而别，在我面前假死的事道歉，我会立刻停手，甚至想办法把你弄出去。”loki的眼神有点涣散，他的视线落在兄长金色的发尖上，意欲控制住身体生理性的反应。雌穴情动流出了黏糊糊的淫水，阴茎硬得发疼被迫接受刺激。他下意识挺起腰将性器向thor的手里送，指甲把自己的掌心抠得血肉模糊。

　　thor丝毫不在意弟弟的沉默，他狠狠蹭了一把loki的顶端，在身下的人几乎要跳起来高潮的时候狠狠一捏。loki的尖叫卡在嗓子里，血液逆流而上，痛苦伴随着快意冲刷四肢百骸。thor几乎能看见弟弟含着眼泪的绿宝石的眼睛和殷红的眼角，他从怀里摸出一个药丸，塞进loki微张的嘴里。药丸遇热即溶化为一股暖流，麻痒的欲望在千年禁欲的身体中苏醒。“wait……你给我吃了什么？”loki感到小腹涌起的异样直直窜进他的两个穴里去，难耐的空虚感登时自尾椎骨爬上去。“一点助兴剂，”thor说，将loki最后的衣物脱下来，露出白皙修长的双腿和他腿间分泌着水液的两个穴，饶有趣味地打量道，“看来传说中是真的——双性，这真是个不错的身体。”

　　“brother……”被人视奸的屈辱感几乎要淹没这个一向高贵自持的男人，他脑袋一片空白，身体却在背叛思维，雌穴的穴口翕张着吐出更多的蜜水，内里麻痒感几乎要逼疯了他。loki无暇顾及他又再度硬起来的性器，邪神的欲望如潮水般灌进他的灵魂里去。thor毫不怜惜地插进了三根手指，抽出来时带出了更多水液，“你可知罪？”他面无表情地，“loki laufeyson，如果你承认你的罪过，我可以考虑接下来只插你前面的那个洞。”

　　“我错了，我知罪，你刚刚才说过我只要承认错误就立刻停手，”loki毫无负罪感地开口，手不能动，只能徒劳地合拢双腿，再被已经快失去理智的男人狠狠掰开，手指插得更深。他嗓子里溢出了自己都面红耳赤的淫叫，一向活络的脑子几乎快要断线了，手指摩擦的感觉真是美妙到令人恐惧，他开始期待起更粗的物件，“brother，停下，作为雷神……唔，你应该学会诚信。”

　　“我后悔了。”thor爽快道，抽出沾满水渍的指尖，蹭到loki青白的脸上去，然后让他的闪电开始在掌心闪烁：“你说，电击的话会不会坏掉？”

　　loki恐惧又羞耻地后退，淫水散发出的味道让他想就地自裁，肩膀不经意间触碰到thor设置好的魔法罩，蓄谋已久的闪电噼里啪啦地钻进他的身体里。他下意识地痉挛，电击感裹挟着雌穴越来越汹涌恐怖的快感席卷了每一根神经，“thor……”他只能哼着喊哥哥的名字，语气里的示弱意味明显，只是尾音上挑着藏着一股媚意，“thor，不可以，我错了……”

　　thor对弟弟的示弱明显很受用。“好吧，”他将loki颤抖的腿分的更开，让自己能更清晰地看见那个诱人的穴口，说，“那么我爽快一点，惩罚开始了。你是想要先惩罚你前面的洞还是后面的？”

　　“为什么我当初没把你杀了——”loki真情实意地叫道，眼里的泪水差点就要流出来。

　　粗壮火热的性器毫不留情地捅进了可怜的雌穴，处女膜被瞬间撕裂，刺痛伴随着滔天的快感折磨着loki敏感至极的身子，让他一瞬间就达到了高潮。loki下意识后退着想要闪避，脸上汗液混着泪水显得狼狈不堪。他发誓他从没这么失态过——还是在一个男人，在自己哥哥的身下流出眼泪来。身体的欢愉极大地满足了他，生理性的泪水止不住地溢出眼眶。所幸药丸的药效很强，疼痛持续不了多久，随后是令人应接不暇的快感袭上全身，初经人事的雌穴痉挛着吮吸阴茎，吐出更多散发着淫糜气味的爱液。

　　“brother，……”loki终于完全慌了，他狠狠地吸气，僵着腿想逃离，又被男人拉下来狠狠钉上那根巨大的性器，“我错了，我错了，我再也不……啊啊啊！”

　　还未从上一次高潮余韵中脱离开的弟弟再一次被强行送上巅峰，阴茎的龟头狠狠撞上内壁最敏感的那一点，loki崩溃地哭出声，挣扎得手腕被勒出了血痕，“不要不要不要……哥哥，thor，thor——”

　　“来不及了，时机不等人。”thor爽得阴茎再度硬胀了几分，被处子吮吸服侍的紧密快感几乎要摧残他的神经，更不用说此刻在哭着求饶的是心心念念的弟弟。他狠狠掐住弟弟瘦韧的腰，几乎要将囊袋也挤进那处极乐之地，眼睛浮上了一层血丝，“loki，你怎么这么紧。”

　　恐惧与快感交织在一起，几乎要淹没伟大的黑发邪神。他的身体爽得脚尖都绷直了，肌肉颤抖着迎合侵犯，肉穴疯狂绞住阴茎，水声羞得他全身发红，脑袋全是浆糊，只能哭着求饶：“我不该松开你的手掉下彩虹桥，呜——我不该戏弄你，哥哥，哥哥，放过我……呃啊……我受不了了，我会死掉……”

　　thor不由分说地抬高弟弟的屁股，将阴茎插得更深，头部直直地顶上子宫口，另一只手并拢三根手指捅进汁水淋漓的后穴，找到前列腺狠狠按下去。loki登时失了声，叫声卡在嗓子里，喉结滑动着，瞳孔涣散。紧接着他射精了，白浊喷洒了二人一身，两个穴口也涌出更多的粘液，几乎要被哥哥操弄得完全失去意识。thor喘了口气，俯身去吻他，舌头在对方口腔里翻搅，舔舐最敏感的上颚软肉，直到弟弟呜咽着无法呼吸才放开他，然后开始了新一轮的性器鞭笞与抽插侵犯。“loki，你身体真敏感，”thor在自己的阴茎上引上细小电流，满意地看到对方像死鱼一样挣扎了几下，最后全身软成了一滩水任他操弄，“现在就湿成这样，射那么多，接下来的按摩棒还受得了吗？”

　　loki的瞳孔渐渐聚焦，过了好一会儿才反应过来哥哥刚才说了什么。“——不！你不能这样对我，呜呜嗯……”他恐惧地直起后背，再被麻痒的快感折磨得再次沉入欲望的海底，濒死般承受哥哥肉棒的疼爱与惩罚，“thor，我我杀了你……太粗了，出去……”

　　“你是更想要按摩棒还是木马？”thor相信这个坏弟弟能听懂这些中庭人下流的玩具名称，“我从你最爱的中庭带了一整套回来，我们甚至可以试试调教与蜡烛，”他猛烈地捅进了子宫口，成倍的快感让loki只能张开嘴毫无意识地尖叫出声，泪水和汗水混着打湿头发，这绝对是邪神最狼狈不堪的表情，当然——也是最让人忍不住想好好疼爱侵犯的表情。“你能生孩子吗？也许我们的孩子有绿色和蓝色的异色瞳孔。”

　　“我不知道，我不知道……”loki狠狠咬住下唇，浑身的尊严和高傲仿佛被抛到了九霄云外，他在自己哥哥的阴茎上连续不断地高潮，再被药性和肉棍扯进情欲的深渊，几乎要昏死过去。thor小腹一紧，掐住他的腿根畅快地内射，滚烫的精液尽数喷洒在子宫内壁上，然后他把阴茎抽出来，发出响亮的水声，抱起再也无法挣扎的loki，嘴唇蹭着对方湿润的眼角，“你会知道的。loki，几千年来我一直觉得自己的想法很恐怖，但真正实施起来却让人激动得想要共赴天堂。——你是Asgard通缉的死刑犯，而我可以带你离开，把你囚禁在房间里，让你的肚子每分每秒都灌着我的精液。”细密的胡茬磨得loki有些不适，他喘着气偏头想要逃离，又被兄长强行掰了回来与他接吻。

　　“你疯了，”loki下了定论，“你需要好好冷静，bro，你现在简直不像自己——”

　　“不像那个天天被你耍得团团转的蠢兄弟？”中庭一遭旅途仿佛的确让thor内敛成熟多了，他决定不和这个银舌头打嘴炮，而是开始实干。thor挥手变出一个木马来，马背上狰狞地竖着两根粗长的假性器，loki头昏眼花，破碎地呻吟着，低声下气恳求他的兄弟不要这样做，不过thor显然不打算放过他。

　　“你的离开让我差点疯掉，恨不得和你一起跳下去。”thor抱起弟弟，轻轻吻了吻他滚烫的耳廓，动作却强硬又干脆，直到亲眼看见两个收缩饥渴的肉穴同时被两根假阴茎插到了最深才猛然松开手。loki全身瘫软，过长的高潮时间让邪神的意识开始模糊，水液不住分泌着，从马背上滴落下来。他几乎要被两根阴茎捅到吐出来，尤其是插在后面的那根，甚至带着一颗颗的胶粒，没有被满足的肠道顿时绞紧纠缠，他蹬直了腿挣扎，却被哥哥狠狠地再次按了下去。嘶哑的嗓子眼再度传来惊叫，假性器开始自主收缩和伸长，旋转着抵上敏感点按压，粗暴的摩擦使loki感觉整个人快被玩坏了。被东西侵犯到身体内部的恐惧彻底征服了他，昔日优雅好面子的二王子只能骑在淫邪的道具上承受几乎要昏厥的性爱，前端在没有被抚慰的情况下被硬生生插射许多次。“哥哥，”他又痛又爽，被束住的手有些发软，泪眼模糊着讨好地蹭thor的皮肤，“不要了，不要了，我会死的……”

　　“well我想你不会，霜巨人的体质并不算差。”thor看着弟弟被玩到射不出东西来，才大发慈悲地把人抱起，打开手铐，卸下那根后庭玩具捅进loki松软红肿的后穴，自己则抬高他的双腿再度插入雌穴。loki像只小猫般抓挠哥哥宽实的后背，抽噎着求饶，修长的腿不自觉缠上thor的腰，好看的绿色瞳孔泛着水色。激烈的抽插让他恨不得就这样昏过去，却又不得已被痛苦的快感逼得紧紧抱住愤怒的哥哥。他痉挛着再次高潮，两个穴里的淫水源源不断似的再次溢出来。thor低吼着插得更深，肉冠顶住子宫口死守精关地操弄，被夹得四肢百骸舒爽无比。这是一场最疯狂的性爱。

　　最后loki被可怜地操到失禁，浑身酸软无力地射尿了，被折磨到崩溃。thor压在他的身上，呼吸喷洒在敏感的耳朵上，沉沉地说：“还跑吗？”

　　他猛摇头，祈求地舔着哥哥的脖颈，大脑一片空白。

　　“别丢下我。”thor狠狠把弟弟压住，噗嗤一声将再次硬起来的阴茎捅了进去。这次他将黑发邪神翻了个个儿，让弟弟像只母兽一样趴在床上，而自己扯出按摩棒从后面插入，loki的蝴蝶骨很清晰，覆着一层白皙光滑的皮肤，屁股却极有肉感，肠道的高温几乎要让thor立刻交代在里面。“放松些，”他拍了拍弟弟的侧臀，清脆的巴掌响声惹得loki羞得浑身发烫，“看见我为你难过是不是很有快感？”

　　loki发誓，——他从来没对哥哥，没对所有人这么低声下气过！即使在中庭被那些蝼蚁们制服，戴上手铐和口枷时，他也依旧高高抬着下颔，目光高傲又不可一世，可如今thor简直是在将他所有自以为傲的尊严操进他的屁股里面去，带出淋漓粘稠的汁水白沫。他奋力想凝起残存的一点法力恢复体力，在哥哥的阴茎下挣扎着逃离，不过这个行为显然更激怒了他的兄长。thor肌肉虬劲的手臂箍住邪神酸软的腰将他抱进怀中，然后将loki按在墙上开始半跪着操他。膝盖无法着力的恐慌让loki的穴下意识收缩得更紧，雌穴没有东西堵着淫液顺着腿根流下。胸口的肉粒被粗糙石墙摩擦出诡异的快感，而thor滚烫的掌心伸到前面包裹住loki早就射不出什么东西的阴茎，指腹在马眼处抠弄刺激。

　　loki累得叫不出声来，再也没有了任何法力去逃离，最后迎来了干性高潮，翻着眼睛倒在哥哥的怀中。thor将阴茎从他的后穴里拔出来，然后插入雌穴，将精液再度灌入已经饱胀的子宫。loki求饶地呻吟，混乱下将床头的衣服踢开，内侧竖着的最后一把匕首当着thor的面露了出来。

　　而loki浑然不知。

　　thor面色不善地将方才脱衣服都没有发现的匕首抓过来，看见手柄上刻着四个小小的精致的字母，那是雷神的名字。

　　好吧——他心中想，我暂时原谅你了，弟弟。

　　loki在性爱结束之后立刻昏厥过去，凡人的身体开始运转起保护机制，他很快沉入绮丽缠绵的梦中。thor回想了一下小时候必学的简单法术大全，给他的弟弟来了一发沉睡咒，然后满足地裹起了终于乖乖任他抱的loki，大摇大摆地走出水牢。

　　笑话，frigga和他又不是摆设，odin的惩罚在loki被关起来之后几乎立刻被他和母亲否定了。IN FACT loki早就可以出去，只不过他存有一己之私罢了。

　　这一次，雷神再也不会放开他拉住弟弟的手了。

　　

　　end.

　　2019.5.29


End file.
